I Was Afraid To Admit It
by thXfurXimmer
Summary: Danelly has always wanted to be a music producer since she was 14. Now she's about to work her way up. But when she goes to her interview she is in for a suprise when she becomes the new personal assitant for tokio hotel.Danelly/Bill&Danelly/Tom more
1. Dream Come True!

**I Was Afraid To Admit It**

_**Danelly's P.O.V.**_

I am SO bored. I'm just surfing the web and as I sigh in boredom I decide to call my best friend Rhi to come over. I pick up my phone and press speed dial number 2.

**Phone Conversation:**

**Rhi: "What's up Danelly?"**

**Me: "Nothing, that's why I'm calling you."** I say teasingly.

**Rhi: "Haha right, so do you want to meet at the mall or chill at your house?"**

**Me: "Um, how about both?"**

**Rhi: "Sure, sounds fun! I'll meet you at Hot Topic."**

**Me: "See you there!"**

**End Phone Conversation:**

I put on my converse, brush my hair real quick, and then headed out the door. As I took the bus I got a text from my boyfriend Bobby. I smiled and read the message.

**Text Conversation:**

**Bobby: "Hey."**

**Me: "Hey hun, what's up?"**

**Bobby: "NM. Just heading to the mall. WBU?"**

**Me: "Same here! I'm meeting Rhi at HT."**

**Bobby: "Cool! I'll see you there."**

**Me: "Awesome, I love you baby.**

**Bobby: "ily2."**

**End Text Conversation**

Could that be anymore abbreviated? Oh well, here comes the bus stop. I get off and I already see Rhi with arms full of clothes at Hot Topic. I smile as I think about how we are so different yet so alike. We're only different basically because of how we look, not style wise but more like physical wise. She's about nine inches taller than me; I'm 5'0 when she's 5'9. We have the same hair length, but I have black hair, she has dirty blonde hair (Although she's extremely jealous of my hair because my hair is naturally black and that's kind of rare; I love my hair but I also love hers. She never listens to me though). She has greenish eyes, and I have colour changing eyes where when the light touches them they're like a golden brown and the rest of the time they're brown, almost black. She's Australian, and I'm Puerto Rican. The thing is that how we're alike makes up for our differences. The differences don't really matter to us. We both love Hot Topic (obviously), which means we pretty much have a similar style, but we both add our own different flair, for example, I wear all types of sneakers, from converse to vans; from Nike high tops to Levis and she always wears these pairs of black boots that buckle up to her knees, and has a big heel, and she wears them no matter what(she even went to homecoming with them, although I shouldn't talk because I wore converse high tops to homecoming). We love music, our favorite band is Tokio Hotel, we both play guitar, although I also play keyboard and teach her some stuff. We hate school and we're just really spontaneous and crazy. We tell each other everything; we're like sisters. I walk in front of her, so she could stop running around the whole store. "I see you already started without me." I pouted, and she rolled her eyes, "Well you took forever and just look at this stuff! It's so cute." "Well, Ms. Giant, you better chill or else there won't be enough clothes for anyone else to buy, let alone me!" She put the pile of clothes on one arm, stepped up close enough so that she could tower over me and said, "I guess you don't want me to buy you these then if you keep calling me Ms. Giant; Ms. Midget." Then on the hand that wasn't carrying the pile of clothes there were these black, neon blue, and neon green, two layer high top converse that I absolutely loved. My eyes grew wide, but before I could grab them, she dangled them over my head so I couldn't reach. I decided that I could try to kiss up to her. "Did I say Ms. Giant? I mean Ms…. beauty?" "Uh- huh, sure you did." "How about I buy you something as an apology?" "Ok, but you should buy me two things, one for calling me Ms. Giant, and another for keeping me waiting." "Alright, but you'll also have to get me something in addition to the shoes because you called me Ms. Midget." "Deal." "Pinky swear?" We link our pinkies together and laugh. "Pinky swear." As we bought all of our stuff, I saw Bobby come in the store. "Oh great," Rhi said. I playfully slapped her arm, "Get over it." Rhi rubs her arm, "Never." She's not a very big fan of Bobby because back in fifth grade he pushed her in a puddle of mud the day she wore brand new clothes that she bought herself instead of her mom (who had horrible taste) for the very first time. "Hey baby," Bobby said. "Hey," I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me real hard. I was taken aback and my eyes opened wide. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rhi rolling her eyes. I pushed away saying, "Whoa what was that for?" He said, "What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" "Well it's a little too much p.d.a. for my taste," I said. "Fine, whatever," Bobby said sharply. I looked at him, wondering what his problem was. "Anyways," he said, "My family and I are going on vacation, so we'll be out of town for a month." "A whole month, that's a whole half of the summer. I have to spend half of my summer without my boyfriend?" "Don't worry babe, it'll fly by. And I'll call you everyday." "Ok, I'll miss you hun." "I'll miss you. Hey I got to go." "Alright," I say before giving him a sweet peck. "Bye!" I waved bye while Rhi made a gagging noise. "Oh, shut up. Haha." Rhi just waved her hand in a whatever type way. After our spree to the mall, we were walking to my apartment. "Hey 'Rhi-Rhi' have you noticed that Bobby's been a bit distant and then at other times all he wants to do is make out?" "Uh yea, I'm telling you 'Nelly,' he's bad news and I'm not just saying that because I don't like him. I really think he's up to no good." I didn't answer to that, but I did take it to heart. I'm actually thinking that maybe it's not working out. Well, maybe it's just nothing. As we went home I asked Rhi what I should wear for tonight's job interview. "I've been working as an intern in Cherry Tree Records for forever. This is could be BIG, HUGE, GIGANTOR!" Before I could say anything else she said, "OK, OK, I'll help you hahaha." "Thank you," I smiled brightly. "Now since you're on your way to being one of the best music producers ever you have to look amazing!" "Well it's probably gonna be something small like an assistant and then I'm going to have to work my way up from there." "Do you want my help or not?" "Yes ma'm! Sorry." "Ok then, *gasp* this. Is. PERFECT!" She squealed showing me a super pretty dress. I hugged my figure perfectly and was nice and formal with a nice lace and everything! **(A.N. There's a pic of the outfit and accessories in my profile.) **"Now I know you only like sneakers, but this is a big deal so you'll have to wear heels." After 2 minutes of arguing about the heels I finally agreed. It was just to hard to say no to Rhi. Now I have everything ready for tomorrow morning and I am SO pumped! Although, what I didn't know was that I was going to end up being the personal assistant of the best band EVER, and that they will actually be at the meeting _**tomorrow**_.


	2. Is It Really THEM! And There He Was

**I Was Afraid to Admit It**

As soon as my alarm rang in the morning I jumped up out of my bed and got ready. I showered, blow dried my hair, brushed it and fixed up my side bangs. Then I put on the dress Rhi picked out for me. It was a black dress with lace along the hem and a bow. (Even though I don't like wearing dresses all that much, I had to admit that this dress was amazing). With it I wore this brass cuff with jumprings, a cute chain necklace with a lock on it, a silver waist belt, lace tights, and cannage patent booties with chains along the top. It was an amazing outfit; I was ready.

I even put on some lip gloss. The lip gloss made my lips look nice and shiny which I thought was a very nice touch. Although it did look a bit dressy, so to make it look more casual I put on a soft, black sweater with sleeves that cut off at the elbow. I had a small bowl of cereal, grabbed my satin ribbon clutch which had my phone, mirror, lip gloss and money in it and dashed off to the bus stop to the street where Cherry Tree Records was. I finally got there and I was incredibly nervous, then I suddenly got a text on my iPhone from Rhi. It said, "good luck! " That made me feel much better knowing that my lazy best friend actually woke up early in the morning (or at least her definition of early) just to wish me luck.

When I walked in I went to the elevator. I already knew where I was going; top floor, last door to the left. That was one of the main meeting rooms. When I walked in there was a long black table with chairs aligned perfectly, some fake plants here and there and a small water fountain in the corner of the room. 'Just your basic meeting room,' I thought. I realized that I was a bit early so I went over to the water fountain, took a cup, and poured some water. I heard some footsteps coming, so I threw the cup away and took my mirror to reapply my lip gloss. Once I was done I took a deep breath, turned around and as I did I saw the vice-president of Cherry Tree Records walk in.

He was one of those dorky looking guys who were really scrawny with huge glasses. He greeted me with a warm smile and handshake. I took his hand and smiled back. "How are you today Ms. Albino?" "Well…a little nervous, I'll admit." He chuckled, "Oh it's alright. As well you should be, this is a big interview for you especially if you want to become one of our own producers one day, yes?" "Yes sir." "Please, call me Steve," he said sweetly.

"Okay, so Steve if you don't mind my asking; who could I be working for?" "Oh right! I'm sure you've been driven crazy not knowing. Well it's one of our best bands To—" Just as he was about to say the name there was a knock on the door." Then Steve suddenly got excited and said, "Ah! Speak of the devil; they're here." When the door opened there was a man around the same age as Steve came in a with a German accent said, "Hallo. Uhm, I'm David Jost. You must be Dawnelly?" He walks up to me and shakes my hand with a smile. I smiled and chuckled to myself that he mispronounced my name. "It's Danelly actually, but yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Then I thought of something, "Wait…David Jost? I know you! You're a music producer, but not just any music producer; you produce for—" Then I heard a group of deep voices say "Tokio Hotel."

When I turned around…I saw them. The most amazing band in the world, the four hottest guys in the world, and my inspiration were just five feet away from me. There was Gustav giving a small, polite small and Georg with that signature smirk/smile. Then there was Tom who looked extremely hot as usual. He was playing with his lip ring using his tongue looking at me up and down, and then the reason why he's not my biggest crush in the band popped into my head. _He's a slut. _I could tell the way he was looking at me that he only had one thing on his mind. It's fine if he believes in true love for one night, but it's just not for me. I haven't even slept with Bobby because I'm still just not ready yet. I want it to be special. It's something I really take seriously. I believe that when I'm ready it will hit me. It's about the same beliefs as…Him. Which is why _he _is my biggest crush in the band.

And there he was.


	3. Who Knows What's Gonna Happen?

Bill Kaulitz. As I turned to look at him our eyes connected and I felt something like a shock in my heart that made it beat twenty times faster. I mean I knew he was amazing before, but now that I'm meeting him in person it's like something hit me smack dab in the stomach. Looking at him took my breath away. Time slowed down and I took that moment to really look at him. He seemed to have a stunned look on his face, but even so he is still so beautiful. His jet black hair was up high in a Mohawk, his piercing on his slightly raised, perfectly shaped eyebrow, his soft lips slightly open, and his gorgeous chocolate eyes staring intently into mine.

Then there was a cough interrupting the moment to which may have appeared awkward to everyone else besides Bill and I. Then we snapped back into reality and as I did that I thought about Bobby. _What am I doing? Why do I feel this way? I have a boyfriend. I just met Bill and if anything there's no way someone like him felt the same as someone like me. I have to keep this strictly professional sense it looks like I'm going to be working for him. And plus I love Bobby_. _…uhm..well….no wait yes I love Bobby. We've been together long enough so of course I love him._

"Vell as you can see you'll be the pewsonal assistant of dis band." Said David. I looked away from Bill because of what David told me. I was stunned, "Wow…that's incredible. You guys are my favorite band." Steve nodded, "Yes in your application you did mention them in your music interests section, and luckily they needed someone for this position." David then said "Ja and it is much easier since you alweady know who they are." With that they all walked closer and one by one they said their greetings and shook my hand.

Gustav was first, "Hallo it's nice to meet you." "You too." Georg nodded, "It will be nice to have some assistance." "Thank you." Then there was Tom who was smiling flirtaciously. "My you are vewwy cute; I'm glad ve have you as our assistant. In fact I think I'll need A LOT of your help." "Uhm thanks." I blushed slightly. _I've gotta admit that he's VERY charming and hot. _He was still holding on to my hand and he took a step closer and winked, "Your vewy velcome." I could feel my face getting warmer then Georg pushed him back while Tom rolled his eyes at him. I gave Georg an appreciative and thankful smile and he gave a knowing nod back and chuckled.

Then _he _came up to me. "H-hallo. Uhm…uh I-I-I am Bill." Gustav then said, "She knows who you are." Georg and Tom snickered and Bill gave them a cold stare for about half a second before softening his expression completely when he turned back to me. He was quiet so I decided to speak up. "It's an honour to meet you all." He cleared his throat, "Uhm…danke. You said you vant to become a music producer yes?" "Y-yes. Um it's always been my dream." Then Steve went to say, "I've received word from her colleagues that she has a great passion for music and an amazing talent for a girl of her age." Then Bill gave a polite smile, "Vell maybe you can help us out vith our music as vell."

I can't believe this is actually happening to me. I could feel my cheeks hurting from my wide grin "A-a-are you serious? That'd be amazing Bill!" He then had his signature wide grin that was so adorable and could make any girl go weak in the knees (including me). "Den consider it done. I vould love to see your vork Danelly." Hearing him say my name is like looking at a white Christmas. It was magical.

Steve then said, "Well this a great opportunity for Danelly! Now we should go over your first day as their assistant; which is well…tomorrow." This is so killer. "Wow so soon? This is exciting!" David then smiled and said, "Ja, but sowwy if dis is overvelming and sudden." "Oh no no! This is great. I'm very happy to be working with you, so the sooner the better." "That's a good attitude," said Steve, "now tomorrow they will be on their way to do their first city for their U.S.—" I finished the sentence. "Welcome to Humanoid City Tour." Everyone laughed and David said, "Vow you really are a fan. Anyvays there is an extra bunk on the tour bus for you, so be sure to pack everything you need for 3 months alright? Oh and dere is a small studio in the tour bus to do some extra recording. Your job vould be to make sure the boys have everything they need from coffee to music instruments. You may also help out vith the recording process. Does that sound good?" "That sounds perfect." Steve then clapped his hands together, "well this worked out smoothly! Danelly you are free to go and I hope you have fun and really gain the experience you need." "Thank you Steve. Have a good day. …Uhm it was nice to meet you all. Awesome actually, and I can't wait to be working for you guys." "Same here," they said in unison. _Wow how do they do that? _"I'll see you guys later!" Then Tom bit his lip and said, _"Yes you will." _I cleared my throat and started to walk, and as I was going to pass Bill he said, "Uhm…it really vas a pleasure to meet you." "Uh y-yea same here." I smiled shyly.

On my way home I called Rhi about the news and once I actually got home she was already there before me pacing back and forth. She ran up to give me a vice grip hug and said "Oh. My. God! I'm SO happy for you. This is gonna be a great experience AND it's with the 4 hottest guys in the world! Maybe you can finally dump Bobby for Bill because unlike Bobby; Bill is a catch." "Oh don't start this, and even if I wasn't with Bobby I have to stay professional." "Aww but that's no fun." She started to pout. "Anyways I need to start packing. Help me?" She giggled, "Sure, but since it's still pretty early in the day why don't we do some shopping so you can get some cute new clothes for the trip." I started to laugh, "No wonder we're best friends." "Exactly," then she linked arms with me as we went on our way to the mall.

At the end of the day I packed up my things along with the new things I got with Rhi. I was all set and I am absolutely stoked! I got ready for bed; then as I lay on my bed I start to think about how I just met my favorite band and I'm going to see them everyday starting tomorrow. Everything was going so great. I'm leaving tomorrow at 11 and Bobby even said he wanted to see me before I left. _I'm really going to miss him. _Then I could hear my deep conscience saying, **Are you sure about that? **_Of course I'm sure! _**What about Bill? **_What __ABOUT__ Bill? _**You know you like him. It's love at first sight. **_What? Of course not! I love Bobby.___**You know he hasn't even really been a good boyfriend. **_I've known Bobby all my life. _**And that's the reason to be with him? **I really didn't have an answer. _I AM going to miss Bobby because I DO love him. _**You're just afraid to admit how you feel about Bill. You have to face the fact that you have fallen hard for the boy already and you don't love Bobby. You even like Tom although you don't want to admit that because he's a slut which makes sense and is a smart move. Which leads back to Bill because out of all three guys he's the one you want the most. **I shoved these thoughts away and emptied my mind so that I could fall asleep. Tomorrow is a big day and I have to rest up.

Who knows what gonna happen?


	4. What WILL come of it? Hmm

Once I heard the alarm turn on I sprung up and started getting ready. I already had everything packed so all I had to do was brush my teeth, put my outfit on, and have a little breakfast. I wore black leggings, a blue tank top with a black crop top on top that had a cool multi-coloured splattered paint pattern with one of the sleeves hanging off my shoulder showing the blue strap to my tank top. It looked kind of like a workout outfit from the 80's. That's what I love about it and plus it was very comfortable which is great for the trip. I decided to top it off with the shoes Rhi got me at Hot Topic. I did my hair making sure it showed off my layers and went to the kitchen to have a little bit of cereal. I put a bottle of water in my tote bag and then was on my way to the bus.

As I got off the stop by Cherry Tree Record I already saw Bobby there waiting for me just like he said he would. He saw me and smiled brightly. He walked up to me giving me a big bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Bobby." "Yea, but it'll be ok. Time will fly by." He separated but he still had a bit of a tight hold on my arms. "You're not gonna leave me for one of those band guys are you?" I looked at him strangely "What?" "Answer me," he said quietly yet firmly with his grip still tight. "Robert you're hurting me; let me go." Then he loosened his grip right away and let go. Bobby knows I mean business when I use his full name because I only use it when I start to get upset.

"Sorry. Just…please answer the question." "No! Of course I wouldn't do that to you. Do you not trust me?" "It's not that," he said softly stepping closer to me to wrap his arm around my waist. "It's just that you're gonna be around four rock stars for three whole months who knows what they'd want from a gorgeous, sweet and intelligent girl like you." I relaxed slightly, "Nothing is going to happen. This is strictly business nothing else. Sure we may become good friends during the time, but I'm going to be very careful to make sure no boundaries are broken."

"Alright. I'm trusting you." He smiled at me and I gave a weak smile back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a giant black Escalade pull up and then out of the Cherry Tree Records Company was the amazing band members just like clockwork. Gustav spotted me and motioned to the guys I was here. They walked over and said the hellos. Then I see them looking at Bobby and Tom asks, "Is dis a friend of yours?" Then as I was about to introduce him, Bobby out of nowhere puts his arm around me again saying, "I'm her boyfriend and if you know what's good for you, you'll back the hell off." He starts to squeeze my arm again. "Bobby!" I say in both annoyance at Bobby's rudeness and the sudden pain shooting through my arm.

He turns around loosening his grip, "What?" I glance at the 4 rock stars as they stand awkwardly and I say in a hushed tone, "I don't wanna leave for three months mad at you ok? But that's what's going to happen if you keep being so bluntly rude." He sighs and turns back around facing them, "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a little nervous of letting my girl tour with 4 international rock stars." Gustav gave a small nod and an awkward smile. Georg spoke up quietly saying, "It is u-understandable." Then I heard Tom and Bill say in unison, "Ja…" in a very monotone way. It was really freaky how they sounded exactly the same, but hey they're twins. Not only did they sound the same; they looked the same with their facial expressions. They didn't look too happy at Bobby. In their eyes their was what seemed to be a hint of concern, but was mostly covered with a blanket of detest.

Then we heard David calling from the escalade saying, "Komm everyone! It is time to go." That snapped us all back to the rest of the world and we all picked up our bags and were headed towards the car. I turned to Bobby and he said, "I'm going to miss you Danelly. You know that right? …I love you." "I'll miss you too, and I-I love you..too." "Aw you're getting choked up. Come here." He went to hug me and give me a quick kiss. "Three months will go by fast hun," he said to me soothingly. We exchanged one last smile and he turned around as I got in the car.

Although what Bobby didn't know was that I wasn't getting choked up because I was sad of leaving, but I was getting choked up because for some reason I had a hard time of telling him I love him as well. "**Because you don't love him," **was what I heard in my conscience, but I shook it away before I got lost in that subject. Then all of a sudden I hear Tom say, "So he is your boyfriend?" I nodded. He shook his head and smirked, "Vat a shame." Georg smacked him upside the head and once again like yesterday, I gave Georg a thankful smile and he gave a knowing nod.

After maybe 15 minutes of talking to get to know about each other David said, "Okay ve are pulling up right now." As we got out I noticed that Bill had been the most quiet. I noticed that at times he seemed deep in thought. As I turn to glance at him I see him talking to Tom quietly, yet quickly in German so I couldn't understand. We got all our bags and headed towards the humongous tour bus. It was black with red and white splattered paint. I really liked it and I remembered that in the car ride I was told the company was able to get us a special bus personalized for our own needs. Which made me more excited to see the inside.

As I walked in I was stunned. Inside was a long stretch where when you first walk in there's chairs and also some booths and a kitchenette. As I walked further down there's a mini living room with a flat screen television, video games, DVD player, a long comfy looking couch, a coffee table, a cushy loveseat in the corner with a table in front. _That'd be a nice place to do my laptop work, _I thought. Then as I keep walking there's a hallway with a bathroom on each side and towards the end of the hallway is a nice room of bunk beds. There were five identical bunks all with therapeutic mattresses and pillows, comfy looking blankets, little curtains for privacy, mini televisions, headphone outlets, and little shelves on the side I'm guessing for books, laptops, CD's, etc.

I took the moment to take this all in. _I'm one giant step closer to my dream. _I smile to myself incredibly proud that I've come this far. My moment is broken when I hear running footsteps coming my way and I turn around to see the boys charging this way. I pathetically took cover with my arms as they ran passed me fighting over bunks. Gustav jumped into the 5th bunk in the corner; yelling, "Mine!" Tom said, "Of course. Vhy am I not surprised that Gustav vould vant his own space alone." Gustav gave him the finger and I giggled.

They all turned facing me with realization in their faces. Georg apologized saying, "Sorry Danelly. Ve should let you choose first." I shook my head, "No, no it's ok. I'm all right with any bunk. In fact you guys choose for me." I smile at them widely with their deep intent looks trying to decide which bunk is mine. Tom points to the left bottom bunk. "You can have dis von." I nodded and put my bag in that bunk. I hear Bill yell, "I'm across from Danelly!" I see his wide grin and I can't help but smile ear to ear. Then Tom says, "Not fair!" Bill replies saying, "Tough shit." I start laughing. Then Tom jumps to the ladder saying, "Vell I shall be on top of Danelly!" As he said that he winked at me and I looked away before he could see me blushing. Georg mumbles something in German, "Scheiße,"(which I know means shit), and then said in English "You guys are not fair I didn't get to decide on anything." Then Bill and Tom said in unison, "Tough shit." I laughed once again.

David walks in smiling, "Ah I see all of you have settled in." We all nodded. Then a thought occurred to me. "David where will you be sleeping?" David replied, "I vill be in dee second tour bus. Dee von vith dee studio. Dhere is a personal bunk for me." I nodded in understanding. Suddenly I yawned and apparently it was contagious because then Bill yawned, which led to Tom, then Georg, next was Gustav, and finally David. Each time the giggles became stronger; turning into light laughter. "Vell I see dat all of us are still tired from vaking up early. It vould be good for us to take a nap since we have a long drive ahead of us. Ve are going to be on our way to Vashington, D.C. So as I get off the bus I'll be resting and I suggest you all do the same." We all tiredly nodded in agreement. Somehow we had all gotten very tired I don't know how.

I put my bag in one of the cabinets right next to my bunk, slipped of my shoes, and said "Sweet dreams guys." They only mumbled their responses to me and I smiled as I noticed they were already tucked in. They all looked so peaceful falling asleep; not to mention beautiful. Especially a certain set of twins. Even more especially a certain twin with a brand new septum piercing. I stared at it thinking _Could he get any more attractive? _That was my last thought before I felt the tour bus softly jolt to a start and began to fall asleep with a smile on my face just thinking of the next three months and what will come of this amazing experience.

What _**WILL **_come of it? Hmm…


End file.
